war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellburner
Introduction The Hellburner is a medium robot with a heavy and a light hardpoint. Ability Hellburner has a unique ability named Overload. Upon activation, the bot receives a 100% speed boost for 5 seconds (120 Km/h at top speed), then detonates, dealing tremendous damage to all enemies (see table) within 75 meters, dealing a fixed amount of damage to itself in the progress (12.5% of max durability). This damage is applied equally to all robots and shields in range. Upon death, the ability activates regardless of charge status, dealing half the amount of damage as a normal burst. This includes dying from its own ability. Ability strength also increases at Mark II. Strategy Hellburner has relatively high health for a medium robot, which is useful considering its ability. Players are advised to use its ability for taking down a big cluster of robots or use it when you are on low health. If you have enough health, you can use the ability when you are attacked by more powerful robots, as you also deal damage when you are destroyed. This means that you may potentially deal double ability damage to the enemy. Using the ability too often is not recommended as it also damages the player as well as the enemy. When using the ability, make sure that your robot is within 100 meters (preferably about 50) of the enemy robot(s) as otherwise the ability will only damage your robot and not your opponent(s). Using the ability solely for faster movement is also not recommended, unless you are capturing a beacon in Beacon Rush. Hellburner was one of the deadliest robots in the game thanks its high health pool and the destructive potential of its ability. But later in time, its ability damage was nerfed, causing it to be much less of a threat to other bots. Hellburner is considered to be more of a beacon capper and support unit since it was nerfed, making the robot a highly moderate threat to more duarable bots. Possible Setups These are the recommended setups for the Hellburner: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Close Range (350m or less) Other Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase HellburnerBarong.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Barong HellburnerRedline.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Redline Poll Trivia *When Overloading, the Hellburner can boost into the fastest robot in the game at 120 Km/h at lv 12, allowing it to easily run down any other bot. Even Dash bots struggle to escape, they must hold their dash until the last second to avoid being caught and exploded *This robot's speed makes it difficult to manage around ledges *The Hellburner's weapons can get blown off by its own explosion if it's on low enough HP *A Hellburner with a Thermite and an Aphid can be considered as a "double nuke" due to the fact that the missiles and Overload, if used properly, can deal catastrophic damage to a target *The Hellburner is one of a few bots in the game that are able to deal damage without weapons, the others being the Mercury, the Pantheon pack robot and the Dragon bots. Blitz and Rayker can also do damage, although it is too little to be much of a threat. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot